The Red Headed Flower (Old Version)
by MockingjayHallow7
Summary: ATTENTION, PLEASE READ. After much thought I have decided to re-write this story please read my author's note for more info.
1. Chapter 1

The Red-Headed Flower

**A/N: This is a sort of sequel to 'The Perfect Moment' but you don't have to have read that one before. Just if you're confused about anything character pairings/personalities I would recommend to check that one out first!**

Chapter 1

**Scorpius POV**

_Dear,  
Scorpius Malfoy,  
You have been Invited to join the Potter family at their beach house on the last two weeks of the holidays.  
Please owl us with your RSVP of whether or not you would like to come._

From Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily Potter

P.S. Remember to bring your broomstick -James  
P.P.S. And your swim suit -Albus

'Mmh, one of the perks of being friends with James Potter's best friends.' I looked down at my invitation and hardly had to think for very long about whether or not to go. I'm closer with James than Albus weirdly even if Albus is in my year, I think that's because I'm friends with Lorcan and Lysander who are best friends with James so I've hung out with him a few times.

I wandered down the hall and headed into dad's study, I doubted he'd have a problem with me going. Yes, he used to be enemies with James' dad and Aunt and Uncle; but he's okay with them now, well maybe not Ron but Hermione says he's just being stubborn.

I knocked on dad's door and when he said "enter" I continued in.

"Hey, dad," I started

"Scorpius," he said barely glancing up from his work

"Erm, I've been invited to go to the Potter's holiday house this summer, can I go?" I asked him hopefully. He put down his pen and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"The Potter's?" he asked

"Yes," I replied

"I didn't think you were friends with any of those children,"

"Well, I'm quite friendly with James, and Lorcan and Lysander are going; I'm friends with them! So, can I go?" I asked again

"I suppose. When is it?" he asked

"The last two weeks of the holidays,"

"Okay, that's fine for you to go, but you'll have to ask your mother if she can go to Diagon Alley for you." he picked up his pen and continued on with his work.

"Okay, thanks dad!" I said leaving the room, he just nodded his head but I could've sworn I saw him smile.

After asking mum if I could go and if she would go to Diagon Alley for me (which she agreed to both) I wrote my reply to the Potter's.

_**Dear Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily,**_

**_I would love to come on holiday with you, just tell me when and where and I'll be happy to meet you there (or Ginny could talk to my mum at work). Thank you for the invitation, I look forward to it!_**

**_Scor_**

**_P.S. James- I wouldn't leave the house without it!_**  
**_P.P.S. Albus- I'll try, but if I forget don't blame me :-)_**

I called Snowflake, my Snowy owl (please don't make fun of the name, I got her when I was seven!), attached the letter to her leg and sent her off to the Potter's.  
_  
_

_Hey Scor!  
It's James, mum says she'll talk to your mum at work about the trip but I've got to give you this list of things you should bring (it's stuff that you would remember to pack, but mum doesn't trust everyone to remember everything; she's even given me, Albus and Lily one) anyway, here it is:_

_Changes of clothes (enough for two weeks!)_  
_Pyjamas_  
_Swimming costume (Albus says if you forget you are going skinny dipping :P)_  
_Towels_  
_Toothbrush, toothpaste etc._  
_Shoes_  
_BROOM_  
_anything else that you would need to take on a beach holiday so sun cream, a hat, and sunglasses. Just things like that, if you don't know if you'll need it or not, take it anyway!_

_Well, now that the boring stuff is done, I can talk to you now._

_Hey man, how's it going? How was Egypt or Cyprus or where ever it was you went? And has anything happened with you and Shannon, I haven't heard anything since you two where caught in that broom closet together :P haha! Let me know, and if you have any questions about the trip as well! Oh, mum says if you can, meet us at our house on the 15th August at 11am but she'll talk to your mum about it!_

_James!_

I read the note and couldn't help smiling a little; I was really looking forward to this holiday. I picked up my pen and began to reply,

_**Hey James,**_

**_Okay, I'll give mum the first half of the note and let her sort if out. About the second half, it's good! I've had a good time in Egypt, thanks for asking, we went to see the pyramids and tombs etc. but dad was on his phone most of the time so mum and I stayed at the hotel and went to the pool most days :-) argh, whatever you heard about Shannon and I is a lie! I was NOT in a broom closet with her on the last night that was probably her friends making up rumours, as per... But yeah, that's a total lie! I do need to tell you about a girl I meet on holiday though, she was nice but I'd rather tell you in person so I'll wait till next week! How was your holiday, where did you go again? Okay, I can't wait to see everyone again, who's all going exactly?_**

_**Scor**_

_Scor,_

_Er, as far as I know it's:_  
_Me, Albus, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Teddy and Victorie, Dom, Louis, Katie, Sophie, Emma, Lorcan, Lysander and Frank and Alice Longbottom._  
_I think that's it, not too sure though! Haha, I didn't think it was true about you and Shannon, but oh well and you met someone?! Dude, you cannot say that and not tell me about her! Who was she, what did she look like, was she hot, what happened between you two? And yeah, Spain was okay, Lily got her first _sort of_ boyfriend, but he was a tool so Albus and I took care of him!_

_James_

_**Hey,**_

**_What do you mean Lily got her first sort of boyfriend? Didn't she date that Mark boy in now 5th year last year? And wow, that's a lot of people, will we all fit? I told you, I'll speak to you in person, only three days now and my mum spoke to your mum and got it all sorted! I'll see you on the 15th!_**

**_Scor_**

**_P.S. what would Lily like for her birthday?_**

I sent the letter off with Snowflake and continued to finish packing my case. I checked over the list that mum had given me, 'yip everything's there!' I zipped it up and then changed into my pyjamas and got into bed, I was so exhausted that I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

_What do you mean Lily dated that Mark boy, when was this? And how do you know about it, I didn't think you talked much to Lily! Fine, I'll just wait till Monday and we can talk about it then and yeah we'll all fit; there may be some magic involved though ;)._

_James_

_P.S. Lily says she doesn't want anything for her birthday and even though it was last week we're going somewhere for it so bring something nice to wear._

_See you tomorrow!_

I didn't bother replying because by the time James would've got it, I would be at his house anyway.

At 10am the next morning I quadruple checked my case, made sure all broom supplies were packed, said goodbye to dad, and by 10:30 mum and I were in her car driving down to Godric's Hollow. We don't live in Malfoy Manor even though it's expected. Dad says too many things that happened there in his past haunt him, so mum, dad and I all live in a large house outside Kensington.

We arrived at the Potter's at about 10 to 11; mum and I unloaded my things and carried them up to the house. Before we even got to the front door I could hear what was happening inside. Lily couldn't find her swimsuit, Albus had lost his glasses and James was hungry; typical day in the Potter house. So I was surprised to see, that when I entered, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Ah, Scorpius, Astoria, come in." Ginny said as we stepped through the door.

"Hi Scorpius," Lily said running past her vibrant red hair flying around behind here,

"Scorpius?" James' voice came from upstairs as I hear him thumping down the stairs.

"Hey Scor," Albus greeted me, "done that potions essay yet?"

"Yeah, but it was horrid. Mine's was at least 25ft long," I complained. Albus looked stunned,

"And how long was yours Albus?" Ginny asked smirking ever so slightly. He mumbled something about having to find his glasses and walked off.

Just then James came into view in the kitchen where we were,

"Hey Scorp," he said coming up and high-fifing me.

"Hey," I replied with a grin. I turned back to Ginny and gestured to my stuff "where should I put it?" I asked her

"Well, we're just about to leave so if you can, please stick it over by the fire." I nodded my head and James and I lugged my stuff over to join Harry's, Ginny's, James' and Albus' stuff that was already there.

"Typical Lily," Harry muttered "always last to do anything."

"Well Scorpius, I'm away have a good trip and I'll get everything from Diagon Alley for you." she said giving me a last hug goodbye, we'd said our proper goodbye's in the car; I didn't want to be all emotional in front of the Potter's.

Just as my mum was leaving Lily dragged her case down the stairs and I got my first proper look at her in weeks. She looked different somehow; I don't know what it was, but there was definitely something different about her.

Her usually carrot red hair had turned more striking and more auburn-y, her eyes now had small flakes of green mixed among the usual hazel and her normally pale skin was tinged slightly brown, a tan from the Spain sun.  
The combination almost, _almost_, took my breath away.

"Right, Albus and Lily first!" Ginny announced snapping me out of my retrieve, Albus and Lily dragged their cases etc. into the fire place, grabbed a hand full of green power, stepped into the fireplace themselves, threw the powder at their feet, shouted "Holiday home!" and erupted into a green cloud of smoke and flame. Harry and Ginny did the same until it was just me and James left. We copied the others, shouted the place and with a whoosh, we arrived at the beautiful beach cottage we would be staying at. But calling it a cottage would be a massive understatement; this place was like a mini Hogwarts!

* * *

It was now about 1pm, everyone had arrived and we were now sitting on the beach sunbathing. I was sitting with Lorcan, Lysander and James,

"Hey, anyone up for playing volleyball?" Albus asked coming out of the house

"I'll play!" said Lorcan

"Me too!" Lysander agreed

"Okay, cool." I approved

"Yeah," James said "I'll play whatever."

"Okay, well that's five of us, any of you wanting to play?" Albus asked Fred, Louis and Dom who were bringing ice cream out from the house,

"I'm up for playing," Fred said

"Yeah, me too!" Louis supposed

"Okay, we still need three others," James said, "How about me and Scor set up the net and you guys go and ask the girls."

"Okay, I'll ask Frank as well, I think he'll want to play!" Albus said going back into the house

"Frank?" I said

"Longbottom," James explained "he's friends with Albus and Alice- his little sister- is friends with Lily."

James and I were just finishing setting up the net when Albus came out of the house again followed by the girls.

"Okay, so it's me, James, Scorpius, Lorcan, Lysander, Fred, Louis and Frank all playing so far, we need two others!" Albus said

"Hey," I heard Katie whisper slipping her arms round James' waist

"Hey," he replied kissing her lightly on the lips

"James, Katie!" Albus shouted, the two looked at him and Albus just rolled his eyes "Katie, are you playing?" Albus repeated. She shook her head,

"Nope, Molly, Rose and I are just watching!" she shouted over to him

"Okay, Lucy?"

"Sorry Al, Hugo, Victorie, Dom and I are going into town!"

"Fine! Alice, Emma, Sophie?" Albus asked hopefully

"Nah, we're just gonna watch." Sophie replied, Albus groaned in frustration

"C'mon guys! Teddy? Victorie's away, please!"

"Okay, since you begged!" Teddy teased, Albus narrowed his eyes at him but it didn't quite have its full effect because a smile was threatening to break on his face.

"Yay, well then we just need one more person,"

Just at that moment Lily exited the house and Albus grinned "Lily!" he shouted over to her where she was just about to sit down next to Alice, Emma and Sophie.

"What?" she called back

"Volleyball?" he asked her smiling lopsidedly, she rolled her eyes at him

"Fine," she agreed standing up and taking her top and shorts of to reveal a light green bikini. Even I couldn't deny how good she looked.

"Lily!" James scolded, she looked up at him

"What?" she asked innocently

"What are you wearing?" he asked

"Erm, a bikini!" she explained as if it was the answer to two plus two. James was stunned for a minute,

"You don't have a problem with bikini's do you, James?" Katie asked sitting up from her deck chair wearing one herself, I sniggered at him and he threw me a look before turning back Katie.

"Not on you, but on my baby sister? Yes."

"Hey," Lily protested "I'm not your baby sister!"

"Yeah well I still don't think you should be wearing that, go and put your top back on." Lily looked appalled and I thought I could see the steam coming out of her ears,

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." she seethed "I'm fourteen James, stop treating me like I'm four!" she shouted at him even though she was just a few metres away from him. Feeling something was about to kick off I steeped in between both of them,

"Look James," I reasoned "Lily's right, she's not four and you have to trust that she can take care of herself."

"Thank you," Lily said looking at me but still with that hard determination in her eyes.

"Fine, let's just play shall we?" James said walking off,

"Okay, well the teams can be: James, as captain, Scorpius, Lily, Teddy and Lysander. I'll be captain along with Lorcan, Frank, Fred and Louis." and with that we stepped onto our own side of the court and began planning how we were going to play it,

"Okay," James said starting to cool down and change into 'Captain Mode', "Teddy and I will take the back corners, Scor and Lysander take the front two and Lily take the middle. Remember we have threes hits so don't always try to get it over in one, set it up sometimes as well and be unpredictable! They'll be relying on us to be predictable, okay? Right win on three," we all put our hands together and shouted "win" after James counted to three and we were ready to play.

I could hear the girls cheering from the side lines as we got into our positions. The hot sun was baking down on my bare back and I felt like I could stay here forever.

The game began with Albus serving to Ted, the ball flew over the net and Ted knocked it back towards Lorcan, Lorcan punched it upwards and Albus shoved it just past me. I ran backwards to get it while Lily must've ran forward and we collided, knocking us both to the ground, the ball landing a few centimetres away from us.

"1-0" Albus chanted while I got up and gave Lily my hand to help her up, she took it and I pulled her up so we were both on our feet.

"Thanks," she muttered

"It's okay, sorry for knocking into you," I said looking her in the eyes. She smiled,

"It's okay, but let's go kick their butts and win this thing!" Lily shouted and I high-fived her, before going back to our places to resume the game.

The rest of the game consisted of James throwing a tantrum and almost losing the ball in the neighbours beach/garden area, Fred and Louis tackling each other then jumping on top of Teddy dragging him into it, Lysander and I becoming tangled in the net when we both ran to get the ball and fell on top of it; everyone par myself and Lysander seemed to find this hilarious, Lily's bikini top almost coming off to which James and Albus nearly hat a fit about and eventually after hours of play, our team was victorious. 63-58!

"Okay kids," Hermione shouted from the house "dinner!" We all ran inside eager to get some food after hours of vigorous activity.

"Hi Scorpius, had a good afternoon?" Hermione asked me as I came in the house,

"Yes thank you, I really enjoyed playing volleyball. But to be honest I can't wait to just chill tonight, maybe read a book or something." I explained to her

"You like to read?" she asked me

"Oh, yeah! I love reading a good book, one that you're not able to put down, that you could read fifty times over even though you know what'll happen. I love books that make you feel as if you're going through everything the characters are, feeling the same things as the characters." she smiled at me,

"I had no idea you liked books that much,"

"I love books and to read, I could spend forever reading a good book." I said

"Well, in that case, I'll have to bring you some of my favourite books sometime. By the sounds of it, you'll love them," she said heading over to sit next to Ron who could've looked more pleased to see me here.

"I didn't know you liked to read," Lily said to me as I sat down between her and Lorcan.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Lily," I said to her. At first she looked shocked, but then she smiled gently and continued to eat her food.

Ginny and Hermione had prepared us a dinner of: Grilled chicken with potato salad and goat's cheese salad with potatoes for Victorie and Lucy who were vegetarians.

"So, how was your day in town today Lucy?" Harry asked her

"It was really good thanks Uncle Harry, we went shopping and got ice creams as well before going to the park for a while." she replied

"You went shopping, Hugo?" Ron asked his son,

"Yes," Hugo replied meeting his dads gaze.

"Why, you never like to go shopping!" said Ron incredulously, Hugo shrugged and continued eating his dinner.

* * *

We finished our dinner with pleasant conversation before the kids retired back to the biggest bedroom that Dominique, Katie, Molly, Rose and Roxanne shared.

"I'm stuffed!" Dominique announced falling down on her bed rubbing her stomach.

"Bleh, me too!" James agreed leaning against the headboard of Katie's bed with her putting her legs across his knees and leaning her head against his chest.

The room had five beds in total all in a straight line facing the door on the left side. The beds were ordered: Katie's, Molly's, Rose's, Roxanne's and Dom's at the end. We all collapsed onto either one of the beds or the floor, well all apart from Lucy.

"You guys are so boring!" she protested "let's go outside and do something!"

"Luce, it's too cold outside." Katie said to her, Lucy just huffed,

"Well let's do something, I'm bored!"

"How about we play a game?" Roxanne suggested, Fred and James grinned evilly and looked at each other.

"I know what we can play..." James said, and that's how we ended up playing truth or dare; lucky us!

"Okay, I'll go first!" Lucy said. We were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room having pushed the beds to the edge so there was a big enough space for us to sit. "Erm, Roxanne truth or dare?"  
"Truth,"

"Is it true you and Connor broke up because he was to 'pushy'?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, but everyone knows that." Roxanne said

"Yeah, I know but I didn't want to start too serious!" Lucy explained

"Okay, well I guess it's my turn. Em... Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katie replied

"I dare you to swap underwear with James," Roxanne said cheekily sticking her tongue out at her. Katie and James both turned extreme shades of red and looked at each other.

"Well... Okay, but I'm changing in the bathroom!" Katie reasoned

"Fine, James can go with you and we'll need proof." They both nodded and left the room, they came back in and Katie pulled down her shirts slightly to reveal James' blue boxer's but James was a little more resistant to, but eventually lifted up Katie's pink with blue lace trim pants. Fred and I wolf whistled both they both just threw us looks and sat back down purposely ignoring Roxanne.

"Lily, truth or dare?" Katie asked with a mischief smirk

"Truth, to be safe." Lily said, everyone agreed that was probably safest. Katie, mad, not a good combination!

"Is it true that you went out with Mark Lewis last year?" Katie said smirking. I was pretty sure she new that was true, but I think she wanted Lily to feel her pain.

Lily looked away under her brother's persistent stares and mumbled something that sounded very like 'yes'.

"Lily!" James and Albus shouted appalled, Katie looked triumphant,

"What?" Lily said angrily flicking her murderous glares at her brothers, though her face was a slight tinge of pink.

"You never told us?" Albus asked

"Oh come on, of course I didn't! You know how you acted with Jack on holiday; you would've killed Mark if you knew we were dating!" Lily stormed

"Lily, I'm insulted that you would think of us like that." James said feinting hurt,

"Shut up James!" Lily shouted "You know that's exactly how you would've reacted! And I don't get why you're like that, at my age you'd been caught with at least half of your year in a broom closet..." everyone sniggered "and Albus, you can cut it as well, because I remember you dated that Shannon girl from Ravenclaw at the end of 3rd year. So both of you can stop acting like I'm a little kid who can't take care of myself!" Lily shouted, standing up and storming out of the room.

"Lily..." Katie said getting up from James' lap and running after her.

"Erm, right well I think it's probably time for bed anyway. Er, but maybe Lucy, Alice, Emma and Sophie should wait here till Lily's okay, agreed?"

We all agreed with Dom and headed into our own rooms. I was sharing with James and Fred, while the twins and Louis got there room and Albus was sharing with Hugo and Frank.

"I can't believe that's true about Lily and Mark," James seethed once we were all in our own rooms.

"I told you it was!" I said

"I know, but to actually hear it from her... Remind me to kill that dude when we get back to Hogwarts!"

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Fred said "Look at how upset Lily was tonight, can you imagine how pissed off she'd be if you said anything to him? I don't think she'd forgive you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, wait a minute, what about this girl you were gonna tell me about?" James asked me, 'crap!'

"Erm, okay well on holiday I met this really nice girl and I was just planning on it being a kind of summer romance thing."

Fred and James both nodded their heads understanding what I meant.

"But-" I went on "When I was just about to leave she told me that her family were moving to Scotland and that she would be coming to Hogwarts.

"I was fine with it just being a summer thing, but I don't want to date her, if you know what I mean. Will she expect us to be couple, because, and no offence to her, I just don't think of her in that way! Yeah she is a really nice girl, and she's really pretty e cetera; I just don't want to date her."

I could tell James and Fred were suppressing their laughter but they still managed to respond without bursting into laughter.

"So, what did you say to her?" Fred smirked

"Well, I said 'that's great, I can't wait to see you again!' I mean what was I suppose to say? 'Great, but I'm not going to date you so can we just forget this summer?' No!"

"Okay, well we can't really do anything about it now so I suggest we just enjoy the holiday and cross that bridge when we come to it?" suggested James, I agreed though I knew they were still trying hard not to laugh at my misery. I said that we should probably get to bed because no doubt we'd be woken up extremely early by the younger children and I'm guessing they wouldn't let us relax on the beach.

**Katie POV**

'Shit!' I didn't mean for Lily to get so mad about that question. I ran after her as she stormed out of the room shouting her name, she continued walking till we reached her room but she didn't slam the door on me which I told to mean I could come in.

"Lily," I said softly sitting down on the bed next to her "I'm so sorry! I didn't think James and Albus would act like that, and I'm sorry if I upset you!" She looked at me,

"It's okay, I'm glad they know now, but why do they have to act so protective over me? I'm fourteen; I can take care of myself!"

"Well, I can't really speak for James; but when I was your age Albus wouldn't even let boys talk to me during class. And I know he's not really my big brother, but he can be really controlling. How about I talk to them for you? Ask them to back off." I asked Lily, she looked at me

"Would you?" She asked hopefully

"Of course, you know I care about you!" I replied

"I know, but I just have always had to deal with them my whole life and I'd really like them to just back off. You didn't see what they were like on holiday..." Lily said looking away

"I kind of heard about it from James, and don't worry I'll make them give you a little space." I put my arm around her and hugged her in a big sister like gesture before making sure she was okay then leaving her room.

I went back to my own room and told Alice, Lucy, Emma and Sophie they could go back through before getting into my pyjamas and deciding to tackle James and Albus tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? The more you review, the more I write! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**James PVO**

"James, Albus!"

I was awoken by shouting from coming down the hall. I opened my eyes groggily and sat up to see Katie standing at the door, her brown hair flying around her face.

"Kitchen, now." She said then walked off in the direction of Albus' room.

I slowly got out of my bed and rubbed my eyes to clear them, I saw that Fred and Scorpius were still in bed but they were sniggering at me,

"What?" I demanded of them

"I see she's got you whipped," teased Fred,

"Piss off." I joked and headed down to the kitchen making sure not to fall down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen and I saw that Katie and Molly were cooking something on the oven. I headed over and wrapped my arms around Katie's waist,

"Hey," I muttered sleepily resting my head against Katie's back.

"Hey," she replied as she continued to cook whatever is was she was cooking.

"I am _not _coming here just to see that!" Albus announced as he entered the kitchen, "just because I allow it-"

"Allow it?" questioned James, "you didn't _allow _anything!"

I heard Katie sigh as she turned round to face us breaking away from my arms,

"That's sort of what we want to talk to you about," she said. I looked to Albus, who looked just as confused as I felt,

"What?" we both asked at the same time

"Sit down," Molly said to us. Albus and I sat next to each other and Katie and Molly sat opposite us together,

"Lily's asked me to talk to you," Katie said "and I agree with her over the fact that you're being too protective over her, so does Molly."

"What? No way!" Albus protested

"Yeah, Lily's our little sister! Of course we're protective over her," I objected

"Okay listen, we get that she's your little sister and you feel you have to protect her, but you don't! Lily's fourteen, she can take care of herself, you've seen her Weasley temper!" Molly said

"Yeah, but-" Albus started

"No buts Albus, Lily's fourteen do you remember what you were like with me at fourteen?" Katie asked him and I saw Albus' face pale slightly "you wouldn't even let Steve McGraggan be partners with me in Herbology and I had _never _said that I liked him in that way! I was so mad at you and how protective you were being that I thought you had started to like me!"

I snorted and Albus' mouth dropped open,

"Katie I never-"

"I know you didn't," Katie cut across him "but it felt that way. If I hadn't talked to Molly and Rose I don't even know what would have happened." Katie took a deep breath and continued "The point is: Lily can take care of herself so please don't treat her as if she's four, otherwise I won't stop her from dealing with this in her own way." Katie said as her and Molly went back to making breakfast, I looked to Albus who just shrugged and headed out of the kitchen. I followed and headed back to my room to see Fred and Scor just getting up.

"What was that about?" asked Scorpius smirking, I rolled my eyes and muttered

"That we were being too protective over Lily, blah, blah, blah..."

Fred and Scorpius laughed, but when I stared at them confused they stopped and explained

"Well you are!" they both said

"I am not!" I complained

"Don't you remember Spain?" Fred asked "Lily didn't talk to you and Albus for the rest of the week she was so mad at you," him and Scorpius began laughing again.

"Anyway, what are we doing today?" Scorpius asked

"No idea, I think mum's taking the girls shopping in the market, we could go with them." I suggested "there is sometime some really good stuff there," I said

"I'm cool with that," Fred said throwing a shirt over his head

"Yeah, it sounds cool." Scorpius agreed

"Okay, I'll go ask Albus and the others if they want to come then go tell mum." I said leaving the room again and heading down to meet Lorcan, Lysander and Albus in their room,

"Hey guys," I said sticking my head round the door "we're going to the market with the girls today, you coming?" I asked them.

They all agreed so I went downstairs and told mum we were coming before heading back upstairs to get ready.

Once we were all ready, Fred, Scorpius and I met downstairs where they girls had already converged,

"You're coming?" questioned Dominique

"Yeah, why not?" I asked

"It's shopping." She explained,

"We know that." I said and rolled my eyes at her; she shrugged and turned around to talk to Roxanne.

It was scary how alike those girls were, Roxanne had dark skin like her mother along with dark brown hair and mocha coloured eyes. She looked the complete opposite from her brother who was the spitting image of his dad: pale skin, flaming red hair and freckles, lots of freckles. Dominique's hair was slightly darker than Roxanne's but their eyes were exactly the same colour and her skin was pale but tanned unlike Roxanne's.

A lot of the time they're together they are mistaken for sister's because of their likeness especially since they have the same surname. They, along with Victorié, are the only of the Weasley women not to have red hair, Molly, Rose, Lily and Lucy all have the infamous red Weasley locks. Lucy wins the award for having the bluest eyes; they are even bluer than Katie's, but the rest of the girls have brown or hazel eyes.

Once Albus, the twins, Hugo and Frank had joined us the eleven of us (Victorie and Teddy weren't coming) we, along with mum, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Angelina, headed out of the house down to the market.

Hugo, Albus and Frank were leading the way; Roxanne and Dominique were behind them then Molly and Rose, Lucy and Lily followed by Louis, Scorpius and Fred. Katie and I were at the back behind mum, Hermione and Angelina. We were walking along hand-in-hand in comfortable silence.

When we reached the market everyone split off in their own groups; Scorpius, Fred, Louis and I all headed towards the food area first.

Before we even got there we could smell the delicious smell that was coming from the food,

"Mmh..." said Scorpius inhaling the scent "it smells _so _good!" he complimented

"I know, I think my mouth's beginning to water." Fred said

"C'mon then, let's get something to eat rather than just standing around smelling it!" Louis laughed bringing sense back to us all.

After we had picked our food we headed down to the pier to sit and eat the delicious food,

"Have you guys seen how many hot girls there are here?" Fred commented amazed

"No, I don't look anymore!" I said not taking my attention of my kebab

"Missing out man," Fred said grinning; I turned to look at him,

"Really, you think that any of these girls here are better than Katie?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised

"Well, they're better in the fact that you don't have to keep up a long term relationship with them, just have a bit of fun." I sighed, same old Fred.

We finished our food and headed into the arcade that was on the sea front,

"I love this place!" Fred said after winning about £1.46 on those machines that you put 2 pence in and try to push the old ones out.

"Yeah, winning a whole £1.40, score!" teased Scorpius

"Hey, it was £1.4_6_!" Fred countered, Scor, Louis and I just rolled our eyes. We loved Fred but sometimes he acted like he was 5. Gran says he's living up to his namesake; he apparently never behaved and played tricks on people all the time too.

In the arcade we ran into Hugo, Albus and Frank and we decided that we should all head to view the stalls together. While we were heading over there Scorpius pulled me back,

"You never told me what Lily wanted for her birthday." He said

"She doesn't want anything, I asked her," I said as we walked behind the others.

"I can't not get her anything, what did you get her?" I asked him

"Albus and I put our money together and we got her a new Pride of Portree jumper, her favourite Quidditch Team." I explained at Scorpius' confused look,

"Okay, will she want any Quidditch stuff?" he asked me, I shook my head

"No, she got loads of it for her birthday... If you were definitely going to get her something I'd say to get her something from these stalls" I indicated about three stalls which held various things from charms to shaped stones. "Whenever we come here she normally spends a lot of time looking at the things here."

"Okay, great thanks. I'll see if there's anything I can find that she'll like, I'll catch you up if you want to go with the others." He said, I agreed and said we'd meet him later.

I caught up with the others and said that Scorpius was looking for something for his parents and that he'd catch us up. We spend the rest of the day going round the various stalls, their contents ranged from CDs and music (which we spent a lot of time at) to ones that were completely pink (which we avoided completely).

It wasn't until we caught site of the girls that things got interesting. Molly, Katie and Roxanne were sitting drinking smoothies outside one of the cafes near the market, Lucy and Alice were still inside ordering their drinks and Dominique, Rose and Lily were standing talking to a group of guys at the corner of the street.

We made our way over to Molly, Katie and Roxanne curious as to why the girls were talking to those guys, when Albus asked Roxanne said,

"We met them inside the cafe and they said something about a party tomorrow night so they are getting the details for us."

"When you say us-" Fred started

"_All _of us," Molly explained "we told them about you."

"Okay, so we're invited too?" I asked

"Yes, we're all invited," Roxanne said just as the girls made their way back to us.

**Lily POV**

I was having a really great day at the market. I bought bracelets for all my friend's back at Hogwarts and I got myself a new school bag with some of my birthday money.

The girls and I were in getting some smoothies at one of our favourite cafes when about four boys came over to us and started talking to Roxanne and Dominique about a party that they were having tomorrow night.

I would have guessed they'd be about fifteen, maybe sixteen and I think I recognised one of them from when we were here last year. I think he was thinking the same thing because he made his way over to me and started to talk,

"Hi, I'm Matt. Have we met before, you look really familiar." He said, I shook my head and replied,

"No, I don't think so, but my family and I come here nearly every year. We own the Searide House along the road," I explained

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I've seen you around here before, sorry I didn't catch your name." He said as I took my smoothie from Roxanne as she said,

"Molly, Katie and I will sit at the table, and you guys can get the details about the party," she said as Rose, Dominique and I all walked with the boys to the street corner. I turned to Matt and said,

"Sorry, my name's Lily, it's nice to meet you!"

"You too Lily, so will you be coming to the party?" he asked

"I think so; pretty sure we're not doing anything tomorrow night."I said, he smiled

"Good, I look forward to see you there," he said winking at me. I smiled at him awkwardly and headed back over with Rose and Dominique to tell the others about the party.

"Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock at their house which is just round from us." Dom said,

"Great, think we'll be allowed to go?" Molly asked

"Well you all will, I don't know if mum'll let me go." I huffed

"Of course she'll let you go Lils," Roxanne said smiling "as long as you're with us, I'm sure you can come!"

I felt relived,

"Yay, I can't wait to go now!" Rose said happily. Just then Scorpius wandered over to us with two bags,

"Hey guys," he said

"Did you get something for your parents?" Hugo asked

"Yeah, I got mum some charms and dad a paper weight thing to use in his office, really boring but I think he'll like it." Scorpius said

"Cool, listen Scor, the girls got us invited to a party tomorrow night. You up for it?" James asked him, he nodded

"Yeah, sounds good!" he replied

"Hi everyone!" Aunt Hermione said coming over to join us "are we ready to go?" she asked us

"Yip, I want to go swimming before tea!" I said grabbing my bags from underneath the table and walking back to the house with Lucy.

When we got back I quickly ran upstairs and changed into my bikini. On the way back all the girls decided to go for a swim while the boys were going to do their chores that they never did this morning.

I walked outside and saw that Rose and Katie were already there so I went over to join them,

"Hey guys," I said stepping into our hot tube.

"Hey Lils, so you and Matt, eh?" Rose asked wiggling her eyebrows at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Hardly!" I said "We were just talking about the party, that's all!" I defended

"Yeah right, he was totally flirting with you!" Katie said, I tried to look appalled but I couldn't help smiling a little.

"All he said was he was looking forward to seeing me at the party tomorrow!"

"Okay Lily, whatever!" Rose said smirking

"Well Rose, I saw that you seemed interested in some of them and they _definitely _were interested in you." I countered

"Some of them were okay, I quite like Sean, he seemed really nice." She said not even slightly embarrassed,

"Ooh, you should totally try and get together with him! It's been ages since you dated Nick and well..." Katie said awkwardly. The story with Nick is basically that he was a jealous, murder attempting, people using jerk, and we don't talk about him anymore.

"Yeah, I think I might, just have to wait and see." Rose finished as Dominique, Lucy and Alice came out.

"Hey guys," I shouted as they joined us, they were all laughing slightly "what's so funny?" I asked seriously.

"Albus was hoovering the living room and the vacuum cleaner exploded covering him and the whole room in dust!" Dominique said in between laughs, Katie, Rose and I all leaped out the hot tub and looked in the living room window.

True enough; Albus was standing covered in dust in a dust covered room the only exception to this scene to how Dom described it was that James, Scorpius, Fred, Louis, Frank, the twins and Hugo were falling about laughing, and looking at Albus' poor face you could hardly blame them.

Once we had finished laughing the girls returned to the hot tub while the boys continued on their chores. Mum said that Albus had to have that room spotless before dinner or he wouldn't get any.

About half an hour before dinner there was ten of us still in the hot tub, (dad had sense enough to magically enlarge it before we came meaning we could all fit in it) me, Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Molly, Lorcan, Alice, Roxanne, Dominique and Louis.

"Are we allowed to go to the party tomorrow?" Rose asked Dominique whom we had left in charge of asking since she was oldest.

"Yeah, we're allowed to go. Ginny says she knows Sean's mum from the shop,"

"Yay, that's great!" Alice said, "it'll really get us in the mood for all the Hogwarts parties we'll be throwing!" hinted Alice

"Don't worry Alice, there will always be amazing parties happening while our family is still at Hogwarts. All the parties will be rubbish when we all leave until Teddy and Victorie's baby comes along," Albus said

"WHAT?!" I spluttered coming back into the conversation "how do you know about that?" I asked astounded. Everyone's eyes widened and I realised that in actual fact they _didn't _know about it.

"What?" asked Albus a slow smile creeping onto his lips "Vic's pregnant?"

I looked around bewildered until I met Dominique and Louis' eyes. Us three (apart from the adults) were the only ones that knew of Vic's pregnancy.

"I never said that!" I said going for the 'playing dumb' act, it didn't work.

"Oh my Gosh, Vic's pregnant?" Roxanne practically shouted,

"Shhh...You're not supposed to know," I said keeping eye contact with Dom who nodded as in to tell me to go on, so I did. "Okay, listen, Dom, Louis and I all were told about Vic being pregnant and she couldn't tell you all because she's not certain everything would be okay.

"But she found out just before we came here that everything's fine, although you're still not supposed to know. So please, don't let them know you know, and please don't tell any of the others!" I pleaded

"They were planning on telling everyone tonight," Dom said

"Yeah, they just didn't want everyone getting upset if something happen." Louis shrugged,

"So please, when she tells you tonight act surprised, I really don't want her finding out that I told you!" I said

"Told them what?" Fred's voice came from the door,

"We're not to tell you and James about what we're planning for tonight," Albus smirked, Fred just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, tea's ready." He said walking back inside, I turned to the others just as we were about to go on,

"Promise you won't tell..." I begged

"Promise," said Molly grinning.

"You can't grin like that!" I said hardly containing my own grin "Everyone will be suspicious!"

"Sorry, I just can't believe it!" She squealed before walking inside

"Well, Louis and I already knew so..." Dom said as her and Louis got out of the tub beaming slightly.

"Albus?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Promise Lils," he smiled

Everyone else promised and headed back inside till it was just me and Scorpius, I turned to him,

"You need to promise too!" I smirked

"Of course I promise Lily, why would I tell anyone?" he cocked his head slightly to one side with an amused look on his face.

"Whatever," I rolled my eye before getting out and drying myself out,

"Anyway, I knew about you and Mark and notice how I managed to keep that a secret from James." He teased; I looked up at him aghast

"How did you know?" I asked appalled

"I saw you two when I went down to Quidditch early one morning," he shrugged, "Anyway, its no big deal, I think James is over it. Come on, let's go pretend that we don't know your cousin isn't pregnant with your brother's baby," he joked walking beside me. I elbowed him in the side as we walked into the house.

"Only _you _could make that sound wrong," I muttered

"No, I think Fred could do a good job of it." He replied.

Seeing no come back I did the only logical thing I could think of: I stuck my tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrows but smiled at me as we walked into the dining room where everybody else was.

**A/N: Comments, good or bad? Let me know what you think? Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed/added to favourites/alerts!:-)**


	3. Authour Note

**Author Note**

Dear Reader,

I apologise for this but I was re-reading this story and I was really unhappy with the way I had written it, I feel it made no sense and had a rather pointless plot. I have otherwise decided to re-write it and begin again. I have done so and I hope if you are still interested in this story that you will read that one, it is also called 'The Red-Headed Flower' hence why this one's name has changed.

I am really sorry for doing this, but I was really unhappy with this story and knew I could do better than it. This new version will contain the same themes as this one, but I hope it is written better and has more of a point in its plot line.

Thank you for reading this story and I'm sorry again for doing this, but please read my other one and let me know what you think. That story has now been published and you will be able to find it one my page, thank you and sorry once again.

-MockingjayHallow7


End file.
